


Home

by wimmla



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Awkwardness, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Rick and Morty are cute, Talking, mentions of other relationships, real shit, they just kinda talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimmla/pseuds/wimmla
Summary: Rick explains to Morty the endless possibilities of realities... Or incestuous relationships.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end : ) read em! They could answer some questions and please read warnings!!  
> >>I based my story off of more of Morty and Rick being sincere with one another. This is how I see them talking seriously about serious things that they both don't really want to talk about.  
> >> I don't make fics like this oftenm but when I have an idea, I like to think it out in the way I think the conversation would go.  
> >> feedback is welcomed and appreciated! I need some, i don't get any ;(  
> my tumblr: ohluccifer.tumblr.com

Stars, space; the infinite galaxy, only one can dream of seeing seas of gastronomic novelties this close. However, the endless expanse of darkness seemed to be choking the teen; defiling his self-assurance in life and sanity.

 

Morty looked to the man beside him, trying to read the wrinkled, expressionless face. The demeanor shook the boy to the core; with this deadpan attitude from the other, Morty became scared. He’s felt fear before, obviously, his life's in danger every other day. But Morty has never felt… a sickening in the pit of his stomach, when he thought about how far his grandfather's knowledge went when it came to other realities.

 

Morty shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing over to see Rick slide his eyes from his gaze on him to out the front window, pretending he wasn’t looking as well. Morty rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

“S-so are we just not going to talk about it?” Morty said, throwing his hands up in a huff.

 

“Yuu-eru-uuuuup.” Rick replied, his eyes still staring out in front of him.

 

“Ooooh, come on, Rick!” 

 

“Nope.”

 

“W-w-w-hat’s worse than what we just saw?!” Morty stuttered out, “Nothing! That’s what! That is-s-s probably the most fucked up reality yet, R-rick!” 

 

“Oh come on, M-ooor-rty, that wasn’t-”

 

“I don’t care, okay? You-u-u cannot be as cool as you’re being about it! That was disgusting, just absolutely probably one of the worst dimensions yet, Rick!”

 

“Calm down - “

 

“Calm down?! How about you calm down when you see your sister and dad in a tangled -” Morty stopped abruptly when he felt a hot sting come up his throat, he held his hand over his mouth to stop the flow of vomit before it emerged. 

 

“L-l-isten Morty,” Rick began, “I need you to get your shit together, okay?” He shot Morty an annoyed look. “Th-urp-is dimension is the least of my- not my concern and it shouldn’t be yours either, alright?”

 

Morty opened his mouth to fight back, but Rick beat him to the punch. “There are some places you can and can’t know about, and this happens to be under that _can’t_ category.” 

 

“Then why did you bring me there, Rick?” Morty said, reaching for a water bottle.

 

“Because, Mooorty,” Rick said, “ Rick C-111 had something I wanted.” Rick squinted, hunching up his shoulders in thought, “-Something I needed.”

 

Morty pondered his thoughts, “Those blitz and chitz coupons?” 

 

“BLITZ AND CHITZ!!!!!” Rick yells.

 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS, RICK!?!?” Morty screeched is dismay. “YOU RUINED MY - MY - MY LIFE JUST TO GET SOME LOUSY COUPONS?!” 

 

“Stop being so dramatic, Morty,” Rick said, whilst popping the lid to his canteen and taking a swig.

 

“Dramatic?!” Morty’s eyes were impossibly wide in shock.

 

“L-l-l-listen, you were gonna know about it sooner or later.” Rick said, placing his drink into the pocket of his Jacket. 

 

“What if I didn’t want to know about that reality, huh, Rick?” Morty said, throwing his hands up in distaste once again, only to fold them together in anger and point his disappointment elsewhere into space; turning his head to look out the window.

 

“You were _going_ to anyway, Moooorty.” Rick sighed. “There are tons of f-fucked up realities like that one.” Rick earned a concerned look from the boy. That got his attention. 

 

“Listen, Morty. I know this is sensitive stuff to touch.” Rick glanced his eyes to the boy once again to see his concerned expression focused out in some distance in front of him; lost in thought. “But there are hundreds of realities just like that one.” Rick looked back out to the path ahead as Morty shook his head in disbelief.

 

“N-no.”

 

“Yes.” Rick said. “Geeze kid, I-I thought you’d be used to this sort of sho-ouup-ck by now.”

 

“No.” Morty said, more sternly through gritted teeth.

 

“Yes.” Rick said sharply this time, granting a mixed-emotion unsure stare from his grandson. Rick abruptly stopped the ship to greet those uncertain eyes with his. “Morty-” Rick started, but retreated for a moment, trying to make this impending conversation light enough for the boy.

 

Rick sighed. “Morty, I know in our universe incest and other sorts of prohibitions are frowned upon in our society.  But in other realities it’s p-perfectly normal and when we visit we have to be kind to their behaviors.”

 

“I can’t, Rick.” Morty said softly, his eyes falling from his Grandfathers. 

 

“I know sometimes- t-there are t-things -are difficult on some trips with me, but I’m trying my best here.” Rick pinched his brow, closing his eyes to focus on the conversation ahead. “I’m trying to introduce you to s-some of the other realities that question your morale.” 

 

There was a silence now, not uncomfortable, but one that couldn't find a feeling to base it off. Between the confusion, shock, and understanding of the matter. Rick shifted in his seat, looking out into the space ahead, softly gliding his thumb back and forth on the hand lever in thought. There was a sigh from Morty, a sign to Rick that meant he knows that this is some of the views of realities he’s going to have to face in his upcoming adventures with Rick.

 

The ship started moving again, but Morty still didn’t want to talk yet. “Morty,” Rick began. “There are going to m-many places like that one. We are going to have respect their love for one another and try to understand it on their level and a-accept their ways of life.” There was no response from the boy. “Can you do that?”

 

No response.

 

“Moooorty.” Rick playfully chimed, trying to relieve some of the heavy weight of the situation.

 

No response from Morty still, Rick was starting to get annoyed of this whole thing.

 

“S-stop being a little bitch, Morty.”

 

“Shut up, Rick.”

 

“Oh!” Rick exclaimed sarcastically. “It can talk.”

 

“You know what-” Morty flared pointedly toward the other.

 

“What?” Rick met him there, his eyes showing a little fire in them as well. Morty shrank back only a little, he didn’t know what to say after all. Rick nodded his head in showing his point and went back to watching the path ahead.

 

“You know I thought you wanted to know about this shit.” Rick stated. 

 

“Yeah, well...” Morty trailed off.

 

“I thought you wanted to know about how different these vast universes can be?” Rick shrugged his shoulders. “Y-y-you’d be surprised I bet - about who wants who or-or who’s the top and who’s the bottom in this incest-pool-thing we got going on out here.”

 

“G-gross.” Morty said, closing his eyes to block the images out as Rick spat them out.

 

“Oh, this one planet you and your sister had the weirdest kink-”

 

“Gross,” Morty cut him off, raising his hands to his ears.

 

“Oh, it seems that your mom and you are the least popular in most of these scenarios.” Rick chuckled in thought. Morty started to flail his legs in frustration making Rick enjoy the moment more. “Though when you two are together-”

 

Morty wailed, “Rick! S-s-stooooop!”

 

Rick laughed still, “I bet Rick A-38 would love you to-” Rick stopped abruptly. Morty stopped kicking and looked over to his Grandfather. Rick sighed, he wasn’t gonna touch _this_ today. Morty eyes were wide again, and as quickly as he looked at Rick he looked away just fast. Silenced lingered, Rick tried to think of a way to pick the conversation back up, but was failing.

 

“Nah” Morty said quietly, surprising Rick by speaking first. Morty glanced over to Rick who cocked his brow in question. “T-there’s no way I would be attracted to y-your ugly ass.”

 

Rick’s mouth opened slightly in disbelief before it formed into a small smile, throwing his fist out to meet his grandson’s shoulder, both laughing out the tension. 

 

“How did - what was your first reaction to this, Rick?” Morty asked, more comfortable now.

 

“Ah,” Rick started, ruffling Morty’s hair in thought. “The same as you, though, not as whiney about it.”  Morty hummed in response, watching Rick’s hand as it left his hand and return to the wheel. Morty moved his head away in embarrassment for staring so long, all the while Rick continued to talk. “I-I didn’t want to accept it, but I knew it’s just the way they’ve lived s-so I quickly got over it, knowing that this is the way a lot of these places were gonna be.” 

 

Morty knew they were almost home, he had another question that fell from his lips before he could even process it himself, “Wh-what is your view on…” Morty swallowed, “You know.” Morty picked his eyes up from looking at the ground to meet a hard look from his grandfather, his eyes grinding into him, making his heart skip a beat for the fear of the unknown. Rick looked at his grandson, to back out the front window to him again, his eyes showing that he was confused, but also he knew fully well of what the boy was asking and unbelieving that he was asking him so.

 

Morty looked back down to the floor, his face heating up. “Is that something you really want to know?” Rick grunted, reaching for his drink again. Morty already knew that the situation of incest didn’t bother him, based on how he just handled that terribly awkward conversation they just had. And Morty knew that Rick knew that this wasn’t what he was truly asking. He didn’t know why, but somewhere - where he couldn’t fully process - he wanted to know how Rick, _his_ Rick, thought about _them_. In other realities, or even this reality; In what kind of relationship, he didn’t know. Rick was right, he didn't want to know. 

 

He shouldn’t have asked.

 

The conversation ended there and both waited in silence till they reached the garage to take their separate ways. Morty fidgeted with his hands constantly, ringing them together in nervousness, never once looking back up to see his grandfather. 

 

Morty heard the door open opposite of him, causing the ship to shift, creaking, almost like a sigh of relief from the long and rather painful trip. Morty wasn’t paying much attention to what Rick was doing until his door opened, fresh cool air caressing his cheeks, causing the boy to look up back into those eyes he’s tried so hard to avoid.

 

Rick waited above him, his hand coming back from the door handle to greet Morty’s chest in a hard grip. The man dragged Morty out of his seat, bringing him close to his face and in the process making Morty squeeze his eyes shut in anticipation of a fist in his face. The boy panted heavily in the older man’s chest, scared, but not scared enough to crack an eye open to see what was going to come of this next. 

 

Morty was met with those steely eyes once again; he didn’t know what this look of Rick’s meant. Was he going to hit him? Did he hate him now? Or did he actually…? Morty couldn’t finish the thought before Rick threw back his fist, Morty shut his eyes once again, cringing from the oncoming pain he was just about to receive. It was silence once again.

 

He felt on a sliver of his hair being touched,“You’re a good kid, Morty.”

 

Morty’s eyes slowly opened, looking toward his grandfather to fully meet both of those blazing eyes. Rick had a couple of Morty’s curly hair stands in his fingers, circling them with this thumb and index finger as he would if feeling the finest silk. The boy’s chest felt tight as Rick’s face seem to fall, his demeanor softening like if Morty just said something to break his heart in two.

 

Rick let Morty go from his grasp and patted him on the head before walking to his chair and sitting down, grabbing tools and other things, looking as if nothing happened that night. As if he didn’t just change Morty’s view on society; like he didn’t just change how Morty could feel - how he could not question his own morale. 

 

But that’s the way it has to be. It has to be that way for his family, It has to be this way to wake up everyday to know that something is always going to change him. It has to be this way, because if it wasn’t, life would only become more complicated than it already was.

**Author's Note:**

> >>If you got confused where morty asks what his view on the whole insect thing: this is what it means. Morty fumbles a but with his question, seeming he is just asking about insect in general, but they both know he is asking about the two of them together. Rick is kinda freaked out because he didn't think he would ask that, and he didn't really want to talk about it or he was freaked out because Morty wanted to talk about it.


End file.
